the Agents and the Huntresses
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Was inspired by 'Agents of Mayhem' mission Where you have to take out a dude named 'Gaunt'. Yes, it's a RWBY / AoM Fusion. Also the prayer from 'Boondock Saints' is in it. Rated for potty mouths.
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice night and a young man was at a concert. He was surrounded by screaming fangirls. He was in a T-shirt, jeans, ballcap and boots. 'I can't believe I'm doing this!' he thought. He looked at his pad and read his mission report.

 _Fingerbang; one of Remnant's greatest bands. Their music has reached every man, woman and child be they human or fauni. But, they are also one of the most dangerous children of Salem herself._

 _ **Jessie Davis:**_ _the youngest member of the group. He is considered the cutest member, he uses his looks to get into places and get his way. Be careful of his voice, we think he uses it to hypnotize his victims._

 _ **Mike 'Tank' Peters:**_ _the strongest one. He can bench press a fully loaded bullhead. He was behind the thefts in Atlas and the destruction of last year's tournament when they performed there. As you can guess by his nickname, he is also very powerful._

 _ **Raph Peters:**_ _Mike's brother, has a temper and is known to beat people to death. No matter whom they are._

 _ **Alex Davis:**_ _Jessie's brother, he's basically the genius of the group. But, he is very deadly, he's Jessie times 10._

 _ **Adam Davis:**_ _the leader of the group. Jessie's elder brother, he will do anything and everything to protect his family. Why is he working for Salem? We don't know, we think he was tricked into it._

 _Your mission is to take Fingerbang down and find out what Salem's planning._

He put his pad away and headed backstage, he took off his over clothes and underneath was a stealth suit and his headset. ' _UGH! Now I'm going to have to take a shower afterwards._ ' He thought. He had short blonde hair, hazel eyes and a lightly tanned skin tone from the last time he was burned almost to death. Hm, why is he still alive then? Well you see, this is one Jaune Alexander Arc; he is a very special young man. He has not one, not two, but four semblances.

That's right, four. One; he has super senses, he calls it the 'Faunus Sense' all five of his senses are to the level of an experienced faunus. The second; he can open up video and IM screens to talk to people so he doesn't need a scroll. Third; he has the 'curse' of his pheromones always on, basically, he's a chick magnet. Lastly; he is totally invulnerable to anything, when he's fighting empty handed. When he was burned alive, his flesh grew back onto his formerly charred skeleton.

That's why he has short hair, he saw a couple of SALEM guards going to the back to check on the hook ups for the subliminal messaging. Jaune followed them, he got behind one of them and grabbed them by the neck, quickly snapping it. Then he hid the body somewhere.

* * *

Meanwhile as the agent was working on the hook ups, he was talking to his, now dead partner. "Yeah, my girls love these guys." He said, "hand me that wrench will ya?" So Jaune handed him the wrench and he saw the logo of MAYHEM. "Shit!" Just as he turned around, Jaune judo tossed him and ground pound him as if he was one of the greatest MMA fighter in the world. He caved in the guy's skull, then looked at the hook up. Then put in his own virus that would end the hypnosis and the concert.

* * *

Meanwhile on stage, the music suddenly stopped and the crowd started to boo. "What happened?" Said Jessie.

"I don't know," said Raph. "Maybe those idiots in the back unplugged something." Just then they heard something.

" **Obey Salem! Salem is mother and father! Kill for Salem! All life must die!** "

"Why is the 'track' being played?" Said Alex.

"I don't know!" Said Tank, then on the screen was Jaune.

" **Hey Assholes!** " He said, the crowd started to cheer. Fingerbang turned to the screen and saw him. " **If you want to know who stopped your plans for the domination of Remnant with you crappy songs look no further.** " The Peters brothers were now pissed. " **Hell, I can sing nursery rhymes off key and sound better than you.** "

"COME OUT AND SAY IT TO OUR FACES BITCH!" Screamed Tank.

" **You want me to come out there so you five can be beaten stupid by me in front a planet wide crowd? Are you sure you want this embarrassment fellas? I mean come on, Jessie's a little cry baby trying to be a man.** " The crowd laughed at the youngest member's expense.

"What do you want Agent Arc?" Said Alex, "money? Fame? Women?"

" **Nah, I got all of that. I just want to see you die, I'll be there in a minute.** " He said and the screen shut off. Just then music started to play.

(Worlds Apart - CFO$)

The crowd started to sing along with the music. Just then Jaune came out and headed right for Tank and he busted Tank's head open with a flapjack facebuster. "TANK!" Said the others, then Jaune quickly pulled out his silverballer and put a bullet in Raoh, Alex and Adam's heads killing them instantly. Leaving Jessie on his knees in a state of shock, tears were streaming from his eyes and he felt the muzzle of Jaune's gun on the back of his head.

"Any last words?" He said.

"Just do it," said Jessie. "Let me be with my family."

"So be it; And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from **Thy** hand Our feet may swiftly carry out **Thy** commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili Spiritus Sancti." He said with the crowd and he put a bullet through the kid's head. "Have a safe journey young one." He closed Jessie's eyes. "Shows over, people. Mayhem will make sure you'll get your refunds. Thank you and good night."

With that, he left to a crowd of cheering fans.

* * *

Note: Was inspired by 'Agents of Mayhem' mission Where you have to take out a dude named 'Gaunt'. Yes, it's a RWBY / AoM Fusion.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Jaune was asleep in his room at the base. He was sleeping off his mission, but he wasn't alone in his bed. With him was a young woman with long black hair that was curled and permed, around six feet tall, with tattoos all over her shoulders and upper arms. She was very well built and fit. Her head was on his chest as they were sleeping.

He was dreaming back to how he became a member of Mayhem.

( _Flashback_ )

I was running like my ass was on fire. I was being chased by the one thing I couldn't beat, fangirls!

"JAUNE!"

"LOVE ME!"

"MARRY ME!"

"I'LL HAVE YOUR CHILDREN!"

"I'LL BE YOUR SEX SLAVE FOREVER!"

I couldn't stop running, so I went into my jacket pocket and pulled out a vial and drank what was in it. My body started to get enhanced and I started to run faster. I was about to reach a bullhead, when I was grabbed by someone and wrapped up in a bag. "HEY! LET ME OUT OF HERE!" I said, they tossed me into a special bullhead. It was purple with gold trim.

I struggled to get out of the bag and once I could see, I realized that I was in a huge room with a woman on one end of it. She looked like one of those women in one of my favorite types of movies; '40s detective movies. She was smoking a cigarello and was behind her desk. "I have heard of you and I have need of you 'talents'." She said.

"Look lady I was trying to get away from a problem one of my semblances caused."

"Semblances? As in plural?"

"Yeah, I got four."

"Work for me and we'll help you. You'll also be paid."

"Alright."

( _End flashback_ )

Jaune woke up, "ugh. No more challenging Daisy in a shooters brawl." He said, then he felt someone giggle.

"Don't tell me you didn't have fun." She said. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"Well, good morning Daisy." She straddled him and sat up. He looked down at her feet and saw that she had on her 'quad-skates'. "You wear those to bed?"

"Only if I like you."

"At least they're not inline." He stretched under her, "let me up. Have to start the day," she did begrudgingly. He went to the bathroom to take a shower, "how was the mission? Did you 'Get Gaunt'?"

"Oh yeah, we got him. I'm having his balls bronzed and his head mounted."

"Yay!" Just then Persephone had contacted him.

"Good morning Jaune," she said.

"Good thing this is on voice only. What's up?"

"We have a new mission for you."

"Okay."

"You are going undercover."

"Where to?"

"Beacon, we want you to find the Fall Maiden. I sent the mission to your pad."

"I'll look at it." He 'hung up' and got out of the shower. Once out, he had a towel around his waist and drying his hair. Daisy was looking appreciatively at his body.

Jaune sighed, "it's not your semby-thingy that got me alright?" She said.

"It wasn't?" She went over to him and kissed him on the lips.

"No," she reached down to take off his towel and grabbed his large member. "I like a man who can keep up with me, and give me trouble walking afterwards." Jaune blushed.

"Well, I'm flattered."

"So, what did the Boss Lady want?" She headed for the shower.

"You know she called?"

"Wouldn't be a normal day if she didn't."

"Gotta mission."

"Where?"

"Beacon," he picked up his pad and looked through it.

"Is it just going to be you?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"We can come and visit."

"Yeah you can," he started to get dressed and ready to go. He was in a T-shirt, purple cargo pants, boots, leather jacket and gloves. "See ya later," he kissed her on the lips. "By the way, you were great last night." Daisy smirked as she ruffled his hair.

"I know," she said. With that he left, after he grabbed his pad.

* * *

(Persephone's office)

"I want to visit my family before I head for Beacon." Jaune said.

"You can go."

"Thanks," he was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Tell your mother I said hello." He looked at her in shock.

"You know my mom?"

"Yes, we worked together one time or another." Jaune nodded and took off.

* * *

(Kaer palace)

Rachel Arc was fed up with Zuko, "Woman! I am head of this clan!" He said, "what I say goes!" Rachel just laughed at him.

"Really?" She said, "I only married you because I felt sorry for you!"

"WHAT?"

"You Heard Me! I Felt Sorry For You!" She laughed, "You Think I'd Touch You Mr. '3-incher'?"

"You BITCH!" He went to attack her when all of the sudden, someone came in and almost took his head off. Then when he got up to attack who attacked him he was looking at the 'Business End' of a rifle.

"Back Off, Jack Off!" Said the person wielding the rifle. He was in a T-shirt, purple cargo pants, boots, leather jacket and gloves. He also had on a helmet so no one knew who it was.

"You better mind your own business!" Said Zuko, he smacked him upside the head.

"I'm making it my business!" He said, "I come home to see my family and have to deal with you?" He took off his helmet revealing Jaune.

"YOU BASTARD!" Zuko got up and Jaune emptied a clip into him.

"Now," he reloaded his gun. "Get this loss out of the throne room before I do something he's going to regret!" So he was taken out and Jaune turned around revealing himself to his family. All seven of his sisters grabbed him in a tight hug. Then they let him go and he walked to the throne and knelt to his mother. "Mom, I'm home." He lowered his head and Rachel walked down to him and hugged him tightly.

"Welcome home my son." She said.

TBC

* * *

Note: That's the second chapter in two days. I'm not waiting till the game comes out. There will be more. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Back at MAYHEM HQ, two agents had came back from a mission. Wanting some 'Jaune Time', one was a very beautiful blond with aqua eyes, dressed in a purple halter top, 'Daisy Dukes', socks and boots. She had two, foot long blades in reach around holsters and two more strapped to her thighs. She was also carrying what looked like a Caduceus staff. "Ah, that mission was a right killer right Mor?" She said.

Mor was the epitome of goth, she was dressed in all black but had some purple and gold in it, she wore black eyeliner and black fingernail polish. She was in a mid rift T-shirt with a pentagram on it, black leather pants, boots and gloves. She had black hair in pigtails with purple streaks. (picture Heavy Metal Morrigan in Smite) She nodded, "well at least we'll have some alone time with Jaune, Sheila." She said softly and quietly.

But once they had came in and reported to Persephone's office, they got quite a shock. "HE'S WHAT?" They said.

"Yes, I have him on a mission to Beacon." She said.

"Fine time for that to happen." Said Sheila. "What are we going to do now?"

"Back him up," said Persephone. "Any female that works with him as a part of his team, can get the job done faster."

"We're on our way!" Said Sheila.

"Meet him at Beacon, he's visiting family right now." They nodded and headed off.

Meanwhile Jaune was walking through Kaer with his elder sisters Joan and Alex. They were talking about the missions he had and when he told them about how he kill Fingerbang, Alex rushed up and gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you now I won't have to worry about the girls asking for any Fingerbang things." Said Joan.

"Joan they are only toddlers." Said Jaune.

"I know."

"So, why are you here?" Asked Alex, "not that it's not good to see you."

"Well, I have a mission coming up and I wanted to see you guys before I left for it."

"What's the mission?"

"I have to go to Beacon as a hunter in training and find out what's going on with the Fall Maiden."

"You tell mom?" Said Joan.

"Not yet."

"Don't you think you should?" They went back to the palace.

"Jaune!" Said Mil and Mel, his triplet sisters. They tackled him to the floor. They were getting ready to go to Shade when Jaune showed up. The other three sisters were told that he was back and wanted to see him before he left.

"So, what have you been up to?" Asked Mel, so Jaune told them and they were surprised. Rachel was also surprised.

"You're working for Persephone?" She said.

"Yeah, I thought she told you."

"No, I would have known that my son was working for one of my closest friends and a organization that was created not too long ago." Jaune nodded, "tell me everything. What mission did you just finish?" So he told her about his 'Bang the Finger' mission. He decided to stay the week with his family and train to get ready for the mission.

A week later Jaune was on a bullhead to Beacon. 'I wonder who I'll meet there?' He thought, 'it's been awhile since I last saw the girls. Wonder what they are upto.' During his travels Jaune had met up with a lot of people even when he was a rookie agent. The majority of them were female though. He was just relaxing as he enjoyed the ride and not having to worry about motion sickness. He was talking to his trainer along the way.

[So how is everyone?] He asked.

"They're alright, I had to tell them Johnny."

[That you are an agent?]

"Yeah, she's going to have my balls."

[Ah Boss Lady won't mind, she knew that your mom had to be told.]

"Well, I hope she understands." Jaune looked up and saw Beacon coming up. "We're about to land, so I'll have to get off. Talk to you later."

[I'll hold you to it.] Afterwards he got off the bullhead and was on Beacon's grounds.

'Well hello Beacon, hope you survive me.' He thought. He started to head for the school when he heard a squeal and was hit from behind.

"OOF!" He said as he hit the ground, he turned around to see a 'little red reaper' on top of him. "RUBY!" He grabbed her in a tight hug as they got up. He picked her up and twirled with her on one foot. Then hugged her again, "it's so good to see you." Ruby had red streaked black hair and silver eyes she was pretty young at around 15. She was also dressed in a black, gothic dress and boots.

"You too Jaune," she said. Just then another young woman grabbed him in a hug. This one had blonde hair that becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She was dressed in black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design. She grabbed Jaune in a tight hug, "JAUNEY!" She said.

He hugged her back, "hey Yang!" He said.

"You just got in?"

"Yep, come on we better head on…" just then he was tackled by another beautiful blonde. "OOF! Again? Really?" He looked at her and saw that it was Sheila. "What are you doing here?"

"Tha Boss said we can help you on this mission." She said.

"We? As in…" Just then Mor showed up, she was now carrying a parasol. "Hello Mor." He smirked as Sheila helped him up. Mor grabbed him in a hug, "guys these are Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long. A couple of old friends of mine. These are Sheila Brooke and Morrigan McDervish, my teammates."

"Teammates?" Said Ruby.

"Yeah, I told you I was an agent right?"

"Oh right," said Ruby. "You are an agent of MAYHEM."

"Let's go," said Jaune. So they went into the building.

TBC


End file.
